Memories: Mysteltainn
by Kaizer23
Summary: It was an inconsequential event - the moment Haruaki had been released from it, the events that had occurred at that moment disappeared from the forefront of his thoughts. After all, they were merely memories not his own. (Volume 3 divergence)
1. Invocation

**Pre-Story Notes:** This occurs at around Chapter 4 of Volume 3 of the Light Novel. Naturally, certain things had occurred earlier on to make this event possible, but that would not be tackled right away.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own CubexCursedxCurious or Anti-Magic Academy: 35th Test Platoon.

* * *

The situation had suddenly turned dire.

Haruaki wasn't particularly confident of his own ability, rather he always felt a sense of self-deprecation whenever he saw Konoha or Fear in battle. In the occasions where Konoha was in her blade form, he could not really call it his 'own' battle capability. Seeing as when he wielded her, it was more of her wielding _him_.

Konoha could make him move in ways that trained practitioners would envy, and his body would have all of the instincts of an experience veteran in the Sengoku period. Furthermore, she could strengthen his body to the utmost limit of human potential despite not actually having the body needed for it.

In all sense, Haruaki was more of a decoration in any battle situation. Any one could be possibly be 'wielded' by Konoha, and his own presence really was more of a convenience that anything else.

After all, who could blame him?

It wasn't like he expected things like this to happen. While cursed tools were indeed dangerous and that simply using one is enough to cause irrevocable damage, Haruaki had little to worry on that end simply due to his own unique constitution.

A constitution – not an ability.

Unlike his old man that had that odd ability (?) to escape from just about any situation and to locate things where most rivals in the same business would envy out of principle, Haruaki had not inherited anything of that sort.

He was simply informed early in his youth that, regardless of what happened, regardless of his own will, _regardless_ of how strong it was... he was not able to be cursed by a cursed tool that he owned or he had used.

Of course, that special constitution was completely useless in a battle scenario.

On his own, Haruaki admitted he was pretty useless. It was to that end, that he simply wished to not be a source of burden.

But that wish was thrown to the ground, crushed and spit on as soon as he got captured by their current foe – Alice of the Bivorio family.

He had managed to escape, but the fact that he was captured in the first place left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Thus, with a sense of willfulness that made it seem more like a child trying to act cool in front of his parents, Haruaki gave an absurd request.

"Konoha!"

Yet despite his call, the tattered form of Konoha did not reply as she looked on emptily towards their foe. As if idly watching the form of the screaming Kirika.

It was heart wrenching sight – Konoha's crushed spirits and Kirika's own screams made Haruaki's heart jump and his blood pump.

He had to do something, Haruaki told himself. Anything!

"Konoha!" By his second call, Konoha finally gave a sign that seemed to indicate she had heard him. "Can you turn back into a sword?"

Konoha gave a cough, as she urged herself to stand.

"...I could turn back into a sword, but judging from the situation... I probably... won't be of much help. You'll only... fall into danger, Haruaki-kun."

In between breaths, she said this. Pain was clearly present within her own body, but despite that she still looked only for his well being.

Haruaki's teeth clenched.

How was this fair? Was his own childhood promises simply something that he couldn't uphold – even if he was the one that made it?

"It's no good... Hurry and escape... Haruaki-kun, hurry and escape-"

"How could I possibly escape?!" Haruaki interrupted, anger surging forth. He stopped himself there, and focused on the matter at hand. "Please, Konoha, I beg you!"

Pathetic. Even without looking at himself in third person, Haruaki knew that his demands were unreasonable and pathetic.

Konoha, who fought for his sake was injured. Kirika, who despite escaping, was suffering. Fear who fought with all her might, was still trying to recover.

Yet despite that, Haruaki begged. He, who was powerless, could not do things on his own. Clenching his fist and running forward would do nothing but get himself killed. He knew that and it brought him inches towards despair of his own making.

This wouldn't be the first time that Haruaki had cursed his own powerlessness. And even with this resolve, he doubted it would be the last.

Konoha looked at him, and almost as if seeing something there, sighed as a glow encompassed her.

Within Haruaki's hand, was Konoha's blade form.

It was different from before, he realized dumbly. The weight was more pronounced, _as if he was holding a real blade_.

Whenever he 'held' Konoha, Konoha had always been 'holding' the blade with him. Yet now, her presence while still there, was far more diminished than before.

He knew that Konoha could not offer the same amount of assistance as the previous times he had held her, but even a bit of assistance was better than nothing.

 _It wasn't as if he had real training with the blade_.

Nevertheless, his hand clenched harder towards Konoha's form as if confirming her weight.

Without a word, he charged forward.

The Suicidal Beautification-Reflector had cloned Alice a total of 17 times.

One was enough to handle them all with little problem, yet 18 of them? It was a demoralizing situation that Haruaki understood before he even gave his unreasonable request. Despite that, he ran forward with reckless abandon.

Konoha, a capable warrior on her own right had been used to fight and kill a multitude of humans. Yet despite her own experience, she had found it better for him to flee than fight. She understood the battlefield more than anyone. After all, she was a cursed tool that was _made_ for battle.

Haruaki was not naïve enough to think that by moving forward he would be able to change the tides of battle.

He only held a tiny hope.

But in the face of despair, it might as well be a matchstick in the depths of a pitch black cavern.

He deflected the first strike with Konoha – it was an action that both he and Konoha did in unison. His body moved slightly to the right to avoid a blow that came from behind. Although his body 'moved' Konoha had only initiated the action and Haruaki simply 'felt' it and went along with the flow.

Konoha was not fully controlling his body.

Dulled by the injuries she had undertaken, Haruaki had to use his own judgment to survive the coming blows.

By the fourth parry, Haruaki could no longer feel Konoha.

It was perhaps due to that, he was unsurprised to be blown away by the fifth blow.

Thrown into the air like Fear had been moments earlier, Haruaki recalled all his meager experience at this point. He knew that landing 'normally' would spell his death, and without Konoha to guide his movement, he only had his memories to guide him.

For a brief second, a thought entered Haruaki's mind.

 _Did memories not his own be something that he could rely on?_

Haruaki's body righted itself in mid-air, his feet, upon touching the ground made his knees _casually_ fold onto itself and he rolled on the cold concrete.

It was a haphazard fall recovery, but it had served its purpose.

Haruaki could still stand.

"Excuse me, I am very sorry but you are the only one here who holds absolutely no interest to me. Could you please not interfere?"

Despite Alice's tone, one reminiscent of a very polite woman, her words were cold and indifferent.

"Stop... joking around." Haruaki breathed out, a gash present by his cheek, a result by his haphazard roll. "Haha, although the current situation can only be described as like a joke!"

Yes, it was a joke.

A situation where a mere high school boy was fighting a dozen of clones that could all easily smash him to pieces couldn't be called anything but a joke.

Kirika was being toyed around with.

Fear was barely recovering.

Konoha has fainted.

And Kuroe was frozen in place.

The odds were stacked against him, and the opponent knew it.

"If you intend to interfere, then it cannot be helped." Alice said, shrugging ."Please be made into food!"

One of the Alice's made a move, and began to approach. With a weight he was unused to, Haruaki raised the blade once more.

"H-Haruaki... Ooh, h-hoooh..."

Realizing his situation, Fear tried to move – but deep down, he already knew she would not make it.

In other words, this was a situation that he must solve _himself_. Haruaki already knew that would be the case, but anticipating and being was completely different altogether.

It was a foolish thought.

 _But hadn't it worked already?_

Perhaps it was a dream.

Was it not a dream?

It was a long time ago – yet it also felt like it had been a recent event.

The contradicting thoughts continued to cycle – but Haruaki's lips spread into a thin line. His mind was in disarray, yet the silent words that spilled out of his mouth was calm and clear.

" _ **...Ragnarøkkr Enchant, activate."**_

Haruaki's vision exploded with a bright blue light. An energy, powerful and nostalgic surged through his pained filled body that it washed away any stray thoughts. Yet he knew in the deepest corner of his mind and heart, that no matter what, he should not allow that power to last for even longer than 10 seconds. He could not lose himself to this flow.

Not even two seconds after that realization, Haruaki's consciousness dimmed and his vision plummeted to darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
** After binge reading all of CursedxCubexCurious and watching the anime in my hard drive, I decided to write this story. I have no idea if this will go anywhere, since I wrote this on a whim, so expect really sporadic updates.

This might count as a crossover, but Anti-Magic Academy will only be a small portion of the story (which will be explained later on). Naturally, this sort of event will change things gradually until it becomes more obvious later on.

So, read, review and tell me if I messed up my English!


	2. Source

**Disclaimer:** I neither own CubexCursedxCurious or the elements of Anti-Magic Academy: 35th Test Platoon that has or will pop up in this story.

* * *

" _So we can do it."_

" _Ten seconds. If it's any longer -"_

" _How do I cancel it?"_

" _Remove your **** from the *****"_

" _Ten seconds. It's enough."_

* * *

Consciousness returned sudden and unexpected, as Haruaki's eyes blinked open.

Blearily looking at his surroundings, the high school boy was greeted with a familiar sight. Never would he mistake the sight he was seeing now as something else.

"Gah!"

Pushing himself off of his futon, a sharp surge of pain assaulted his head and his right hand shot towards his forehead.

It was unnecessary, as the pain immediately disappeared in the same quickness it had arrived.

Now that he thought about it, his right hand, the very same hand he had forcefully used to slip through the hand cuffs was fully healed. Unblemished pink skin was present on his hand, that he thought – _what happened after he had fallen unconscious?_

A sudden surge of fear entered Haruaki's heart, and he quickly attempted to stand up.

Regardless of the adrenaline that pumped itself into Haruaki's bloodstream however, his body, upon standing up, immediately tripped on itself and he found himself making an awkward fall a step or two from his futon.

"My legs..."

Haruaki's legs felt weak. It was a type of weakness that wasn't different from trying to move a limb that hasn't seen any use for a long time.

"How long had I...?"

Haruaki's words died in his throat, the sound of rushing footsteps drowning his own thoughts. And before he knew it, the door that separated his room from the hall slid open with such intensity, that he wouldn't have been surprised if it flew off.

He hoped in his heart that it wasn't damaged.

Looking up from his prone position, Haruaki found himself looking at Konoha, her hand outstretched into her usual knife-hand form while beside her, was Fear looking left and right agitatedly. By the other side of Konoha, was Kuroe who was also similarly warily observing the inside of his room.

The fear that had gripped his heart died down then and there, and he gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness..."

Despite his words, an unintended effect seemed to wash through the girls present.

"Haruaki-kun, you've finally-"

"H-Haruaki...!"

"Haru..."

Unsure of what was happening, Haruaki tried to give an awkward smile but that smile was wiped away by glistening eyes of Konoha and Fear.

"W-what's wrong?"

His throat was unusually parched. When had he last drank anything?

"You've finally woke up!"

The joined voices of the three girls knocked Haruaki out of his reverie.

Finally?

* * *

With a bit of assistance from Konoha, Haruaki was seated by the living room and had managed to drink a bit of tea to alleviate his parched throat. During that time period, Kuroe had called on Kirika and after hearing the words 'he has woken up', Kirika had immediately replied that she would be arriving as soon as possible.

Not even fifteen minutes after that announcement, Kirika had already arrived by the entrance of the Yachi household.

Once all of those involved with the previous incident had gathered, Haruaki listened to their accounts of the events that had occurred once he had lost consciousness.

It seemed that by the time he had lost it, Kirika had called additional reinforcements ahead of time in the form of Shiraho and Sovereignty. With Sovereignty's ability to control all forms of dolls, she had used said ability to momentarily control Kuroe to shatter the Suicidal Beautification-Reflector. The SBR gone, Kuroe was finally able to move and had similarly used her ability to trap all of the clones.

From there, the tides of battle had changed and Fear fought Alice Bivorio to a stalemate. That stalemate was broken when Kirika managed to perform a timely assistance and Fear took the opportunity to entrap Alice with one of her torture tools.

Thankfully, Fear held back but perhaps due to that, she managed to escape as the rest of the Bivorio family had arrived to rescue Alice. From what Haruaki could understand, the 'patriarch' of the Bivorio family was a cross cursed tool with an unknown ability.

From there, Kirika and Fear took his and Konoha's unconscious forms back home. Half-way home however, Konoha managed to regain her consciousness and it was only Haruaki who was still 'asleep' by that time.

It was only a day later that they found something odd with Haruaki's state.

"You're saying... that I have been unconscious for _seven days_?"

It had sounded unbelievable at first, but in the brief time that Haruaki had been alone in his room as his consciousness returned to him, he had been hit with a sense of unease.

A parched throat.

Muscle atrophy.

Fully healed injuries.

And finally, the way Fear, Konoha and Kuroe had reacted upon entering his room.

Those signs shouldn't be present for someone who had been unconscious for a short period of time.

"Yes. No matter, what we did, you did not wake." Kirika explained stiffly. "By the second day, I called in a few favors to have a local physician have a look at you in your home discretely... but all they could determine was that you were extremely exhausted. Almost as if you haven't eaten for days..."

"Days? T-that can't be right! Aside from the day of the incident, I ate as normal the day before and the day before that!"

"That's right." Konoha agreed, a bit somber. "We were with Haruaki-kun in the past few days, and he had eaten normally. Even before I had lost consciousness, Haruaki-kun still had the same vitality as before..."

"Be that as it may, it was the only conclusion that the doctor could make. That said, we were hoping you could shed some light on to it, Yachi."

"What do you mean?"

"Although the battle was intense, Kuroe-san determined that she had only managed to get a hold of 16 clones. Apart from the original, there should have been 17 clones in total."

Perhaps it was due to the lack of nutrition that had been pointed out moments earlier, that Haruaki, despite having all the clues laid out to him, was still unable to determine what Kirika was trying to drive at.

"In other words," Kirika continued, directing a stare his way. "Sometime before Kuroe-san was freed, yet after Konoha-kun had fallen unconscious, something happened that caused Alice Bivorio to look at you with fear."

"Look at me with fear...?"

That was absurd – if anything, Bivorio looked at him with utter contempt the last time he had seen her.

But what had occurred?

What had occurred the moment before he lost consciousness?

Haruaki knew something occurred – rather, something _must_ have occurred. Even with such injuries, no one ended up with a diagnosis of 'extreme exhaustion'. Furthermore, what had happened to reduce the total number of clones?

"While we're uncertain if it's related, Fear and Kuroe-san had claimed that they saw a flash of blue-light right before Shiraho-san entered the fray. What was that blue light? Do you know anything about it, Yachi?"

"...blue light?"

Unwillingly, a memory rose to the surface of Haruaki's thoughts.

 _Malleus -_

A twinge of pain surged through his skull once again, but it was much more weaker than the one that assaulted him before and far more swifter.

Haruaki managed to hide it simply by blinking.

"I..."

What was he supposed to say?

Haruaki wasn't entirely sure of what had occurred either. All he could remember apart from the flash of blue light, was the panic that engulfed his very being at that time. He knew that his body had been moving, but it was neither due to Konoha or his own conscious will.

So what was the source?

He could say it was himself, at least, that much he was certain.

But how did that come about?

Only one incident stood out. It was an incident that hadn't lasted long, rather it was so short that it could hardly be called an incident.

It was an event that might as well be similar to recalling handling a potato and then dropping it upon realizing it was far too hot to touch.

At least, that was from a witness's point of view.

His memory of the event was hazy at best, but he knew that something big had occurred at that moment.

"I think it has something to do with that cursed item."

"That?" Kirika echoed in confusion.

Haruaki turned his eyes towards Konoha.

"Remember that odd circular object that popped up in the mailbox three weeks before Fear was sent here?"

"Object...?" It took a moment before Konoha realized what Haruaki was talking about, but her eyes soon widened and she directed him with a worried look. "Don't tell me it's an effect of that cursed item?"

"What? Haruaki was cursed?!"

"I-it's not like that." Haruaki replied, trying to placate her. "Rather than cursed, it's more like it activated on its own."

"In other words, you had accidentally met the conditions of activation upon touching it?"

Kirika's astute observation was as sharp as always. It was to be expected of someone that had been part of the Lab Chief's organization who studies the unknown as its main form of past time.

"That's right. I can't remember the details of what I felt back then, but I think the source was that..."

"Why would you say so? Were you keeping it with you all this time?"

"Keeping it with me? No, even if I did, there's no use to that."

"What do you mean?"

Kirika showed confusion with Haruaki's assertion.

"Because... even without Konoha or I doing anything, it had broken apart on its own."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hm... I have mixed feelings about the fact that no one has followed/favorited or reviewed in this story.

Meh, I don't really care. I'm just writing this because it won't get out of my head after binge reading CubexCursedxCurious.

Anyway, although elements of Anti-Magic Academy will be present in this story, it will not be a big part of it in the near future. Maybe much later on.


	3. Memories: Alpha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CubexCursedxCurious or Anti-Magic Academy: 35th Test Platoon. If I owned the former, I would have definitely published one more volume for after story side-stories!

* * *

"Is this the item?"

Kirika asked, after receiving a a circular object about the size of one's palm. The circular object seemed to be made of some sort of stone, and had a circular indent at the center. Within the circular indent, were a multitude of glass-like shards that seemed to portray a variety of different colors when seen in a different angle. In a sense, it looked a bit like a kaleidoscope.

"Yes. That's right." Konoha confirmed. "I had sensed that a new cursed tool had arrived that day, but paid it no mind seeing as Honatsu-san occasionally sent back items of that nature, but to think that it would activate upon touching..."

"Perhaps I got lax from dealing with it so often, and was overly reliant on my constitution, but I was extremely careless during that moment."

Haruaki smiled wryly as he recalled the memory. It was only a short moment. No longer than five seconds, but during those five seconds, several things had occurred.

"A large surge blanketed the area, and Konoha came rushing over. By the time she arrived however, the cursed tool by my hand had already broke and we couldn't sense anything else from it."

"I see. Perhaps its for the best." Kirika conceded.

"Hm? Do you recognize it class president?"

"More like I've heard of it. There was some commotion going on in headquarters a few weeks back. Something about a cursed tool being sent to the wrong address. No matter what they did however, they couldn't trace where it was sent."

Kirika gave a wry smile at her words. Perhaps she found it amusing, Haruaki absently thought. After all, it wasn't a secret that Kirika hated the organization that she was affiliated with.

"So what is it anyway? All I see is a cracked stone really."

Fear had grabbed the object from Kirika's hands as soon as she grew tired of looking at the object.

"I didn't look too much into it, but I heard it was a tool used by a woman in the 15th century to have a means of 'looking away'. Confined into a house she couldn't leave, she used this very object to look 'elsewhere'. Those in the lab hypothesized it allowed looking at alternate realities, but testing couldn't really begin since the side effect of using the tool meant losing the means to see this reality."

Somehow, Kirika's words resounded dully within Haruaki's mind.

A flash of recognition, it was minute but it definitely existed. The explanation wasn't complete by any stretch of the word, but the possibility was definitely there...

"So is it now useless at this state?"

"Perhaps the object itself." Kirika said, agreeing with Fear. "So what happened before it broke? You said you were affected, but what happened?"

Taking the broken cursed item from Fear's hand, who grumbled in displeasure, Haruaki thought for a moment before replying to Kirika's words.

"I'll say it again, I'm not too clear on what happened." Haruaki reaffirmed, but his tone indicated he wasn't quite done. "But in that brief moment, something like a vision came to me. If I was to describe it in more than word, it would be like having several TV screens in front of you and you're trying to keep up with all the events happening in each TV screen that are set in different channels."

It was a flood of information, that simply trying to recall it either gave a blurry messed up image that wasn't much unlike a painting made up of several other paintings haphazardly put together. Conscious recalling was impossible, as the details would slip away just like trying to recall a dream but Haruaki felt that witnessing a trigger might allow him to pinpoint a specific picture.

"No, actually it isn't like multiple TV screens all tuned in to different channels..." Haruaki amended after a moment of silently thinking. "It's more like watching a TV show in different screens but those different screens were all set at different episodes and you are being forced to take in all the details from each screen at the same time."

Whether it was intuition or that the incident triggered a more detailed account of what had transpired a few weeks ago, Haruaki was sure of this assertion.

It was also because of this assertion that Haruaki could reluctantly, yet confidently utter his next few words.

"But... if I had held this item at that time a second or two longer, I felt like I would have been eroded by those memories."

He did not mean anything in particular with those words.

It was just his honest analysis based on his limited experience with the cursed item. The analysis had no basis apart from experience and, to a certain extent, intuition.

His expression only held a wry smile, yet the reaction of those around him was immediate and definite.

Not even a second after uttering those meaningless words, the remnants of the former cursed tool from his hand was taken from his possession.

And was _crushed_ beyond recognition.

"Haruaki-kun, I am extremely disappointed on you that you have not mentioned this beforehand."

Dusting away the remnants of the cursed tool with her hands, Konoha gave Haruaki a chilling smile.

"N-not that I think so."

"Then that's good. Honestly, if this absolutely ridiculous event happened in a frequent basis, I'm beginning to wonder if it's a wise idea for you to have a storehouse of cursed items." Kirika shook her head with a less than pleased smile. "But at any rate, I suppose it's a good thing that was broken."

"Good thing?"

Kirika looked hesitant at first at Haruaki's inquiry, but after musing it over and giving a long winded sigh. She spoke to elaborate.

"I'm not sure how much you know of the Research Lab, but once they've find out that you were the last witness and user of the 'kaleidoscope' then it wouldn't be strange if they tried to kidnap you so they can extract whatever information they could from your head."

"...s-scary."

"Yes, that's why you must keep it a secret that it ever arrived here. Rather, it would be best if you forget about ever seeing the cursed item."

Given the vehemence of Kirika's words, Haruaki could only reply with a sheepish affirmative.

"With that said, you mentioned something odd a while ago, Yachi."

Konoha seemed to agree as she continued from where Kirika left off.

"Yes, you mentioned memories. Was it not visions that you saw?"

'Visions' indicated that it was 'seen' in some way or form. For Haruaki who was not particularly well versed in memorizing the same way that Kirika was, these rapid 'visions' should not have left such a deep mark on him that it would have any lasting results. Memories on the other hand is different, as it would be much like recalling what you had for dinner.

To put it more concretely, visions were something that occurred in the present then soon became a 'past'. Memories on the other hand existed as something from the 'past' the moment it became classified as a memory.

There was a stark difference, and Kirika wondered if there was any meaning upon such distinctions.

"...this is just a feeling, so it might not be totally accurate."

With the look of someone trying to explain to a blind man what the color yellow was, Haruaki continued speaking.

"I said 'visions', to describe my experience in that single second. I said 'memories' after, as despite simply being visions at that moment, what occurred in that confrontation with Alice was a result of recalling 'memories'."

"You're leaving more confused with your explanation, Haruaki..."

Fear said with no little amount of frustration.

"Sorry... I can't seem to put the experience into words more properly."

It made sense within Haruaki's mind, and he vaguely knew what he experienced. Yet, the incident was so _unique_ that finding ways to say its meaning to others became a tall task.

Yet despite how vague Haruaki's words were, Kirika managed to drive her own conclusion.

"In other words, 'vision' refers to the experience. It is a result of actively using the tool. 'Memories' refers to the after effect, should someone survive the experience."

"So you're saying that Haruaki-kun received memories as a result of the experience?"

"Yes. It certainly seems to be the case. Even if one were to be assaulted with visions, if it only lasted for a few seconds, you normally wouldn't be able to recall anything aside from vague pictures. Unless the memories were downloaded directly into your head, recalling anything distinct would be beyond most human's capabilities."

"Hmm... that does make sense. So now that has been cleared up, what sort of memory did Haru receive?"

Now that the source of the occurrence had been cleared up, the only question left was: what were in the memories that gave reason to Haruaki's collapse?

Haruaki had not been attacked or had used a cursed tool apart from Konoha during the entire incident. Konoha wouldn't have been able to enforce that form of fatigue out of anyone as before that level could have been reached, the human she would be controlling would have already collapsed. She wasn't like the cursed tool that Peavy had used where, even against the owner's wishes, would have continued to attack until the foe was dead.

That wasn't even taking in the fact that Konoha was already unconscious before Haruaki had even reached that level of fatigue.

"Memories..."

Without any real meaning, Haruaki muttered that word. His word, attracting the attention of all those who were present.

"How do I say this... it's more like I can't exactly recall? At that time, I felt that the memories were triggered by something. But like a dream, the moment the feeling passed, I can't recall any distinct details."

That was Haruaki's honest words. Even now, he could not recall what exactly had occurred. During that short instance, his consciousness wasn't much different from himself who was in a dream.

No matter how distinct it was, no matter how vivid his vision were at that time. Any attempts to recall the memory would be like grasping at eels.

But despite how vague the experience was, Haruaki did manage to get a vague feeling of what occurred.

"Probably, I performed something that the one whose memory was given to me could do."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And another chapter done. I'm pretty much rolling with the inspiration for this story so I have no idea when it will run out.

On another note, I'll most likely skip the volumes where there are no significant changes based on this event.


	4. Moving Onwards

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CubexCursedxCurious or AntiMagic Academy: 35th Test Platoon.

* * *

It probably does not deserve mentioning, but despite having finally woken up seven days after his collapse, Haruaki did not go to school the following day.

The day of his awakening was a Thursday, and a day is hardly enough rest for someone that had been unconscious seven days prior. After all, just being unconscious did not mean it was equal to sleep regardless of how similar the two states looked at from a third person's point of view.

Fear and Konoha had refrained from going to school for the past few days due to worrying about Haruaki's state, but now that he was finally awake, there really was no need for them to miss school for his sake. Of course, it did not mean that he would take care of himself (no matter how much he wanted to), that job was relegated to Kuroe.

It was a bit troubling that Haruaki had to rely on Kuroe to look after him seeing as she had a business to look after, but she said to pay it no mind. Rather, it wouldn't set her mind at ease at all should she be anywhere but by his side after all that had occurred.

Perhaps she was feeling guilty, Haruaki thought to himself.

Yet the fact remained that he could not be left alone at home. The Bivorio family had yet to give up, and he was far from a state that could cook or walk around with little problem.

His body was surely recovering, but it would take a bit of exercise before his body was up to par for any form of strenuous activity.

There was a slight feeling of apprehension within him seeing as the Sports Festival was nearing, but it isn't like he wouldn't be able to participate. If he wasn't able to, he would be disappointing a certain someone who's been eagerly awaiting for its arrival.

Thus, in order to be able to get back into shape before classes started once more the following week and for the sake of the upcoming Sports Festival, Haruaki spent his time walking about in his home.

It wasn't a particularly tiring ordeal, as despite not having moved for seven days, it did not mean that his muscles had deteriorated to the point of disrepair. Rather, his stamina was mostly the same as it was before, just that his muscles, after having not moved for so long, was trying to remember the exact amount of force required to move about and were far too loose.

By lunch time, Haruaki could confidently say that his legs were finally back to proper working order.

That did not mean that he was allowed to cook or do any form of house chores, much to his chagrin.

Still, apart from the rare occurrence that he wasn't making food, there was still something odd occurring within the Yachi household.

"...why are you wearing a nurse outfit?"

Because true enough, walking into the dining room with a tray of dishes was Kuroe with the garment of a nurse.

"Why? Isn't it natural when taking care of a patient?"

Her sleepy eyes gave off that simple answer as if saying 'isn't that obvious?' but after having lived with her for so long, Haruaki could see the amusement dancing within her eyes.

"I don't really think you need to wear a nurse outfit when taking care of a patient outside of a hospital though..."

"So you're saying it's fine if we're in a hospital?"

Haruaki opened his mouth to retort, but closed it soon after.

Well, it wasn't like she was wrong. But he felt it may have been a bad choice to leave it at that as Kuroe silently nodded to herself.

"...I suppose that's something I could tell Kono-san then."

Hearing those worrying words, Haruaki couldn't help but ask what was that about.

"It's nothing. At any rate, how are you Haru? Does anything in your body hurt?"

"I can walk without requiring the walls for support now, ever since an hour ago. I don't feel any pain either, although I still feel a bit tired."

He could have slept off the fatigue, but that would only further the state of his muscles and wouldn't help it from recovering.

Harauki didn't want that. Rather, given the somber mood of the house as of late, he felt that getting himself back to normal would help the mood of the house.

Thus, the goal of 'back to normal as soon as possible' was imprinted deeply into Haruaki's mind that even something as 'walking' became an object of focus.

"You haven't been pushing yourself have you?"

"It's fine! I take breaks every now and then, so don't worry about it!" He said with forced cheer. "Besides, I feel like if I don't bend my bones, it would become stiff and unresponsive next time."

"I see. If that's the case, then that's fine." Kuroe sat by the opposite side of the table and began serving Haruaki food with her hair.

Normally, that would have been considered a rude gesture, and Haruaki could recall scolding her numerous times in the past about such conduct in the dinner table. Yet, much like when she had first arrived here after her long trip, he decided to not pay it much thought. She was only doing this to take care of him.

"Let's eat."

A few minutes into the meal, Kuroe asked a question.

"How goes the searching?"

"Searching? You mean about the memories?"

"Yes. You mentioned that a trigger is required to recall the memories, have you found anything of note?"

Before the meeting yesterday had ended, Haruaki had mentioned that the memories imparted to him by the destroyed cursed tool had most likely needed a trigger of sorts. This was supported by the reasoning that the memory had not made its presence known during everyday life, and had instead only began to appear during the battle with Alice.

Fear had mentioned that Haruaki had managed to perform a recovery roll from a high height after being thrown into the air by Alice. This wouldn't have been odd seeing as Konoha was being held by Haruaki at that time, but at that moment, Konoha was already unconscious.

In other words, without any training, Haruaki had performed a semi-perfect recovery roll.

Another explanation could perhaps be valid for that instance, seeing as Haruaki had always been conscious when Konoha was controlling his body. Past instances had of course allowed him to get a feel of how to do the move, so despite not having control of the body, he knew how the body should feel during that instance.

Yet Haruaki was the one that overturned that way of thinking.

He could not recall the exact memories that made its way to his thoughts at the heat of battle. He could however, recall the thoughts that he _thought_ about the memories that were surging into his head.

In a sense, there was a blank filter to anything regarding the memories – but recalling through indirect means was possible.

He idly wondered if he would be able to write down those memories if he found the trigger...

"Nothing distinct as of the moment. Class president said to think about the different variables present in that battle, but just thinking about it is leaving me with nothing."

"Hm... so that means just thinking about it wouldn't yield any results, huh?" Kuroe took a sip of her tea, but her eyes opened as an idea came to her. "Oh. What about simulating it instead?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"In crime scene investigation TV shows, a common event they show would be the reenactment of the events of the crime. To find the trigger that we're searching for or at the very least a clue for the trigger, a simulation would be the next best choice outside of letting events come and go until it pops up again."

Kuroe's explanation was both formal and serious.

"...you're having fun aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, Haru? I am doing this for your sake, not for my entertainment."

After having lunch and cleaning the dishes, Kuroe had helped Haruaki prepare for what they were doing right now. Namely, they were at the yard of the Yachi household attempting to simulate the factors that led up to his collapse.

Though simulate was the term used, it was more like they were tracing their steps backwards. An act similar to finding out where an item was lost. Instead of searching for an item however, it was a trigger.

Normally, it would have been best to do it at the location of the event itself, and Haruaki mentioned it. But Kuroe denied it as it would be far too dangerous.

So with that out of the way, Haruaki was dressed in his uniform and was about to step out unto the yard.

"I'm not really sure if replacing the metal crates with rocks would simulate the feeling of that shipyard..."

Haruaki muttered to himself.

Picking up the tree branch that was hastily fashioned to a bouken, he lifted himself up of the porch.

It was an inconsequential action – but without meaning to, a stab of pain manifested itself once more in his skull.

 _"What's wrong, if you need to avoid then use the impact to avoid. I'll be increasing speed again."_

Unlike the last few stabs of pain he had been witnessing as of late, this was duller in strength but more longer in length.

Despite intending to hide these unexplainable stabs of pain, Haruaki's hand had already reached up to his forehead and his eyes scrunched close.

"Haru? Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Kuroe's worried voice entered his ears, and almost as if her voice had a healing effect, the pain subsided and a strange clarity entered his mind.

Haruaki could still not decipher what the memories were, rather it was hard to tell if anything special had occurred. The only indication that _something_ had happened, was the headache that attacked his skull upon... touching the branch turned bouken.

"Hey, Kuroe." He said, his eyes floating towards the bouken held by his left hand. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you throw those rocks at me as fast you can?"

It was a test – he felt that a breakthrough would be met should certain conditions be met. It was just intuition, but it was a clue nonetheless.

"...it seems that there's something wrong with you, let me help you up to your bed and maybe-"

"No, no, no, I'm serious! I think I have an idea what the trigger might be."

Kuroe's lips twitched before she gave a light shrug.

"I understand. Then please get ready."

Standing up from his position, he took a fair distance away from Kuroe and held the bouken much like how Konoha would move hid body to wield her.

The memories were still vague, and there was a chance that this would be a fruitless endeavor – but as there existed a minute hope, Haruaki could not just ignore it.

"If you are ready, Haru. Then let us begin."

Nodding towards Kuroe, Haruaki felt cold sweat pour down his forehead. If he messed up, it was certain that it was going to hurt and despite having the resolve to go through with it, it did not mean that things that hurt wouldn't hurt.

A stone was picked up by several strands of Kuroe's hair. With little visible preparation, it was thrown -

The only indication that the rock had passed by Haruaki's position was the sharp wind that momentarily passed by his cheek.

 _F-fast!_

Haruaki could not even react, although it was not as fast as a bullet, but the speed the rock was thrown surpassed his own ability to react to it.

Konoha, should she have been controlling his body at this point, would have been able to react to it quickly and decisively. She had, after all, managed to cut bullets as if it was nothing and Haruaki was in no way capable of perceiving bullets -

"I will be aiming at your body now, do you wish to continue?"

Haruaki's reply was quick and swift.

"Yes. Continue."

Rocks were thrown – and for the first time in a long while, Haruaki felt like the unlucky child that had been targeted by all the other children in a free for all dodge ball game.

* * *

"Mode: Satisfied Yorimori."

An hour after getting hit by rocks and a bath later, Haruaki collapsed by the veranda looking over the porch. Despite the feeling that came upon holding the bouken, nothing of note had occurred to indicate that he could delve deeper to the memories imprinted into his mind.

"T-thanks for the help, Kuroe."

"That goes without saying, Haru. But would you mind explaining why you thought throwing rocks to you would be a good idea? Are you perhaps saying that the memories you obtained was that of a masochist?"

"Of course not!"

With the blood on his uniform and the dirt that built up on it after receiving many thrown projectile and his subsequent collapse onto the dirt, Haruaki had taken a bath. Due to the state that he ended up in and that he hadn't fully recovered, he had no choice but to accept Kuroe's help in his bathing – an embarrassing event no matter how he thought about it.

He silently hoped that Kuroe wouldn't go blabbing about that particular bath...

"Well?"

"I just... I just had a feeling. When I held the bouken, I felt like I could do something I normally couldn't. Now, I'm not feeling it but when I hold it-" Haruaki reached towards the bouken next to him. "I get that unexplainable feeling again."

Like a switch, the feeling came and went as soon as he took hold of or let go of the bouken. The feeling remains for a few seconds after letting go, but it rapidly disappears and Haruaki began to wonder if the feeling was truly there or not.

It was an ambiguous feeling that left him feeling irritated and confused at the same time.

"Sorry, looks like this is a dead end." Haruaki apologized with a downhearted sigh.

"Don't look so down, Haru. It is already good enough that we found a trigger for those memories. No one is expecting you to find it so soon. Rather, the only reason why we want to find out is so that we can prevent you from falling into such a dangerously exhausted state."

That was the main point.

Kirika did not ask Haruaki to find a way to regain the memories he had obtained out of curiosity. If possible, she would rather not have Haruaki learn of it at all. There was no guarantee that the memories imprinted into his mind were safe to access and there might have been information there that could easily traumatize him.

It was all speculation, but without any concrete idea of what lay ahead amongst the memories, it was best to stay vigilant.

That was why the task given to Haruaki was not 'find a way to reliably access the memories' but to 'find out what he did that scared Alice'.

Once that was determined, Fear, Konoha, Kirika and Kuroe had all agreed that there should no longer be any need for him to delve further into those memories.

"Y-yeah, that's right."

Kuroe's eyes narrowed slightly but perhaps due to his dejected mind set, Haruaki paid it no mind and lied down on his back.

In the end, why did he feel down from the lack of progress?

Even thinking about it on his own, Haruaki could not find the answer.

"Ho - !"

"Gah! Wait, Kuroe?!"

Seeing his unease, Kuroe had took Haruaki's momentary distraction to mount herself by his waist. Despite being the target of something similar from the past, it did not set Haruaki's heart at ease but only caused it to pump faster.

"Stop being so obstinate, Haru." She chided with half-lidded eyes. "Because you wear your heart on your sleeve, I have a feeling I know what you're thinking. Although your intentions are noble, what we wish from you is not the ability to stand by our side, but our goal to reach to."

"Goal?"

Despite the inherent embarrassment of their position, Haruaki voiced out a question.

"I have already reached the goal, but for those two girls, they seek to stand in the same place as _you_. They do not expect you nor do they wish for you to stand by their side in the battlefield, but to support them and guide them to your position. _You_ are not a burden to us by any stretch. Rather, it is us who feel that we are a burden to _you_. Please, do not ever forget that."

Those solemn words of Kuroe made any resistance by Haruaki's heart crumble.

Seeking power – it was definitely not like him.

Certainly, there are things that he could save with power.

There are things that he could protect with power.

With power, paths that were previously closed to him would become available.

By just 'having' it was possible many things would change.

Things that were 'possible' could soon become 'inevitable' with power.

But despite that, his resolve and that invisible wish for _something_ disappeared.

"I'm sorry."

"Fufufu... so long as you remember, then it's fine. Unexpected as it was, you are still a child deep down aren't you, Haru?"

Haruaki really didn't want to hear that from someone who looked like a child herself.

Hm...

Now that he thought about it, when was Fear and Konoha going back home? Although he had convinced them to go to school, he had not convinced them to actually remain in school once classes were over.

Even with their obligation to the dance committee, they could simply say that they would practice at home. It was an excuse that would work simply because Konoha was well over the level of someone needing to practice and that Fear can have one-to-one training session with someone that matches the requirement of instructor.

""We're home!""

"Haruaki, Kuroe, where are you?"

"Haruaki-kun, we have arrived!"

Two distinct voices entered Haruaki's ear, but instead of feeling reassured, he felt a slight chill instead.

Odd... why would he feel a chill upon hearing those voices?

"Oh my."

That was right, Kuroe was still straddling his waist...

"Oh ho ho ho... Here I was worrying about you, but you're already back to your usual antics, shameless brat!"

"Haruaki-kun... it seems that the last family discussion hasn't resounded deeply enough. Perhaps a second attempt would do the trick?"

"W-wait! This isn't what it looks like! If you give me a second just to explain -"

"Hm... I don't mind if we go further than this, Haru~"

"Stop saying things that can make the situation worse!"

Naturally, his attempts to clear himself of guilt fell into deaf ears.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
** The next chapter will take a while to come since I'm still finishing up the arc I'm working on. I also need to start writing up Awakening again, so that will make the coming of the next chapter a lot more delayed.

If this story was a teaser though, it would actually be fine to end it here...


End file.
